


Coffee and Jasmine

by sinofwriting



Category: Machine Gun Kelly (Musician)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2021-01-13 12:03:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21243779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinofwriting/pseuds/sinofwriting
Summary: Mating wasn't suppose to be easy, it was however not suppose to be complicated.





	Coffee and Jasmine

Y/N stills, her hand on the door knob. She takes a deep breath and the familiar combined smell of Jasmine and Coffee enters her nose. She has to stop herself from cursing, knowing that he would hear her. Taking another breath, she puts a practiced smile on her face, before turning the knob and walking inside of her apartment. 

“Hello.” She says, barely glancing at the tall male who’s sitting at her kitchen counter. Putting her keys back into her bag, she grabs her laptop as she does. 

“You left this morning.” 

Her shoulders fall slightly, she should’ve known Colson would cut to the chase. “I had a final.” She lies, smoothly, placing the laptop on the sofa. 

There’s a squeak from the barstool when he gets up. “You left at five in the morning. You didn’t have your last final until nine.” 

The usual spark of excitement from him knowing her schedule is replaced with dread. “I didn’t want to worry about traffic, and I needed to come back to my apartment for my laptop. I had to leave early.” The lies keep piling on, even with the last sentence being true. She meets his eyes finally, her body still turned towards the door, as if she’s ready to run at any moment. 

Noticing her demeanor, he steps back slightly, putting more space in between them. Despite the hurt and confused feelings he has due to her leaving him without an explanation, he didn’t want the omega to feel cornered. “What’s the real reason?” 

She gives up on lying, pulling the scarf off her neck. “Maybe because of this.” 

The large mating bite sits on the left side of her neck, nearly taking over the whole side. It’s only as she lets him see the bite, that she stares at the similar one on his own neck. While she had hid hers, he was wearing his proudly, letting it be known that he was claimed. The hurt feeling grows as he realizes she had hid the mark all day, not wanting people to know. 

“You don’t want me.” It’s not even a question for him, he lays it out how he sees it. 

She’s quick to react, shaking her head, while stepping closer to him. “No, god no, Colson. That’s not why.” She leaves a foot between them, letting him make the next move. 

He’s quick to draw her into his arms, burying his face into her neck, nosing at the mark. “Then why? Why did you leave? Why did you hide it?” 

Y/N rubs circles on his back, while her other hand combs through his hair. “Mating with someone is a lot. I couldn’t be in the house with you, when you woke up remembered what happened and maybe would regret it.” He wants to protest, but stays quiet. “We aren’t together, we’re friends that fell into bed together for two days straight because you triggered my heat and I triggered your rut. And somewhere in those delirious forty-eight hours we mated. We kind of fucked up.” 

Colson frowns at the last part, despite knowing that it’s true. “I don’t regret it.” He states the obvious as he stands up straight, but keeps his arms around her. “And I know we fucked up, even though we are compatible, we shouldn’t of mated before trying to be in a relationship.” 

She stares at the tall man in front of her, a little stunned at the confession. She wants to laugh and say he doesn’t mean it, but Y/N knows that he doesn’t say shit he doesn’t mean. “Colson,” He presses her closer to him at the sound of his name escaping her lips. Before she can say anything else her phone rings, making her pull away from him. 

She turns away from him, heart beating rapidly. Answering her phone, she takes in a shaky breath. “Hello?” 

“Hey! How are you?” 

She smiles at the sound of her uncles voice, ignoring the eyes that burning into her back. “Joe, I’m good. What about you?” 

She can nearly hear the shrug, he gives. “I’m alright, the kids and Heather are gone so I have the house to myself and I was thinking that we could go to dinner to celebrate you finishing up college.” 

Y/N laughs, “I finished my finals, I still haven’t graduated.” 

“I know, but you’re pretty much there. So, what do you say?” 

“Yeah, that sounds good. You can pick the place and I’ll meet you there.” 

“Awesome, I’ll text you and lets say we meet at like five?” 

“Five’s good. I’ll see you later, Joe.” 

“Later!” He says, before hanging up.

Y/N turns back to face Colson, an awkward smile on her face. “Sorry.” 

He shrugs, not sure if the jealousy he’s feeling is okay. “You have dinner plans now?” 

She nods, “Yeah, my uncle.” 

He relaxes at the answer, chest loosening. “Are you going to wear the scarf when you see him?” 

“No, he’ll be able to guess even without seeing it.” 

He nods, tucking his hands into his pockets. Her scent had changed to have the added smell of coffee, signaling that despite the awkwardness and her somewhat aversion to their mating, that she had accepted it just like him. “It won’t be a problem right, since I haven’t met anyone and we haven’t been dating?” 

“It might be a little weird, but I doubt it, he’ll just straight up talk about it, he doesn’t bullshit.” She glances at the mark she left. “How’s that going to go down the guys?” 

He chuckles, “I have no idea. We all thought until recently that I would be the last to get mated.” 

She doesn’t bother asking why it was only until recently, she knew why and it wasn’t like her to play dumb. 

She starts moving towards her bedroom, catching the time of three on her coffee maker. “C’mon, we can talk about this while I shower and get dressed. It’s not convenient, but we need to talk about it now.”

He follows after her, sitting on the toilet lid, when she points at it. When she starts to strip in front of him, he doesn’t bother trying to look away, his eyes trailing over the hickeys he had left on her, and the hand shaped bruises on her hips. Not even thinking his hand reaches out and lightly brushes the one on the right. “I didn’t even realize I was gripping that hard.” He mutters. 

“I don’t mind some bruises” She tells him before hopping into the shower. 

He waits for the water to start before he talks. “Tours starting soon and we won’t be able to go more than a week without seeing each other.” 

“I know.” 

He clears his throat, sitting up straighter. “So, I was thinking since you don’t have a job anymore and you have a passport.” He ignores the fuck that leaves her mouth. “Ray left since his wife had another kid, we need a new person to run the merch table, you’re good with people, why don’t you take over?” 

“That’s a lot of imbalance.” 

He frowns, “Not really.” 

“You’re my boss and my alpha if I take this job, that’s a lot of imbalance.” She tells him. 

He pulls back the shower curtain, poking his head in. “I wouldn’t really be your boss and we’re equals, I’m not part of the whole omegas are lesser crap.” 

She nods, waiting for him to pull his head back before she starts washing her body. “I know, but I’ll have to think about it.” 

“Alright, and maybe after we go on a date tomorrow you could give me an answer?” 

“I’m going on a date with you tomorrow?” 

“Mhmm.” 

She covers her smile with a hand, even though he can’t see her through the shower curtain. “Alright.”


End file.
